Change (Remade)
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Golden blonde hair fell just below his chin, tickling the edge of his confederate jacket. A lean, but built body stood at 6'3 with a slight tan making his skin to shine lightly in the saloon's natural lights. Long legs were clad in plain blue cotton that laid in dusty brown boots. Harry/Jasper slash. Don't like guy on guy than don't read!
1. Chapter 1

His green eyes gazed openly outwards at the full saloon with an expression of pain upon his face. Clouds of pain made his eyes seem darker, like a dark forest green; that tries to blink away the pain. His skin glister with sweat and irritated the open wounds he had gotten the night before. He closed his eyes with a groan of pain after he stood from the stool he was sitting on. His uncle wouldn't like it if he ignored the rowdy customers that called out for drinks. With another groan of pain, he started to slowly walk around the tables.

He walked up next to a table that had been calling for him. He winced at their loud voices that seemed to grow in volume and the groping of his person grew harder, trying to pull him upon the laps that were spread opened. Their words slurred due to the alcoholic beverages that they have gulped down since they sat down in the wooden stools. He took their jugs that were empty, before walking away, while avoiding the wondering hands that tried to touch him. He placed the jugs on the counter and called out towards the bartender; who stood off to the side talking to one of the regulars.

"What yea need?" The bartender asked in a deep southern accent. His words drawled together as if he was tired. A clothe was in the bartender's hands wiping at a clear glass as a black brow rose before his eyes meet the questioning blue bartender's eyes.

"The usual." He states, his voice deep with pain. The opened wounds itched which every movement he had made in the last few seconds. The bartender nodded his head and took the jugs from the boy before refilling them with stale beer. The scent of old beer filled the air and the boy scrunched his nose at the smell while he pulled the jugs back into his hands. He turned slowly to not spill the drinks and slowly made his way towards the table.

He placed the jugs in the middle of table once he reached it; however, before he could move away, a hand took ahold his upper arm. The short, laced sleeve, balled up as the he was pulled closer. His skirts rose slightly over his knees, the lace tights showing to the pubic eyes. Pale golden tan skin glowed in the low lighting of the saloon, long raven, wild black locks fell over his shoulders as only the top layers of his hair were pulled up into a topknot. A pair of fingers pulled on the topknot (loosening it) to bring the boy's head closer while a hand moved upwards to meet smooth skin of his thigh. The boy struggled to get out of the grasp, but froze.

"No." The boy whimpered as the hand did not move away from his leg. It edged closer and thick fingers started to run over the thin silk and lacey panties. He tried to move the hand by pulling at the older man's wrist, but the other did not budge. Lips touched his neck while fingers looped around the edge of the panties.

"No." He whimpered out as he desperately tried to move the hand away from himself.

Suddenly movement stopped all together. The boy kept his eyes tightly closed as he listened to the older male breath slowly. When he was pulled away from the grasp of the drunken male, the boy's eyes widen in shock. He was then pulled into a strong and lean chest of an unknown man who hide the younger male's face into said chest. The smaller male clenched his eyes tightly as the drunken man stood with rage boiling in his beady eyes.

"Can you hear? The lady said no." The unknown man stated with a strong Texan accent, making his voice sounding deeper. The boy tried to lift his head to look at the stranger; however, the stranger kept him in place. A growl fell from the drunk as he tried to lunge himself towards the stranger. Someone else stepped in, blocking the drunk from reaching his target.

"Either return to your drinks or leave." The bartender stated with a large shiny black gun in his hands. The drunk snarled at the threat, but left the saloon before getting himself shot. The bartender turned to the boy and the stranger once the last of the group left the saloon.

"Thank you." He stated as he watched the stranger let his arms drop. The boy took a step away from the stranger and gazed up at him. His thank you just upon his lips; however, when he took in the dark chocolate brown eyes, he let his gaze fall upon the rest of the stranger's body with his eyes clouding over with an unnamed emotion that the younger male has not yet felt before.

Golden blonde hair, loosely curled, fell just below his chin, tickling the edge of his confederate jacket. A lean, built body stood at 6'3 with a slight tan that made his skin shine lightly in the saloon's natural lightening. Long legs clad in plain blue cotton pants that laid in dusty brown boots. The boy moved his eyes back up to the stranger's eyes.

"Thank you, sir." The boy whispered out with an embarrassing bright blush grew across his nose.

- _When I had first saw him, I did not know what to think of the men. I mean why would someone want to help a freak like me? (I am nothing special.) After a couple of drinks, he left; however, I thought he had stayed to make sure that the man would not come back. He never returned after that day, but I wished every day that I would see him again_.-


	2. Chapter 2

_It wasn't until a few years later when I saw him again; however, he seemed off as if not completely different, not human? I do not know the cause. He was like a monster (Those who hide in the shadows with glowing eyes, or maybe those who hid under my bed when I was child) that my mother use to warn me about when I was just a small boy. I may have seen him that night, the night that took my boyhood; however, no matter that I wished for him to see me, he did not._

He watched as the moonlight gazed down onto the small candle lit street. Dirt and dust clung to his dress masking the already dark colored fabric. The lace of the skirt itched against his sweaty skin while the cotton corset clung to his body, forming him into a female with an hour glass look. He had did not want to come out at night where the leeches (seedy rich men) tried to grope him, begging him with sweet promises, to bed them. He had too without a choice to support his just as seedy uncle; otherwise, his uncle would force him down and take him without a remorse of his wife's sister son.

His green eyes became lighter as if losing hope that his small life should be about, with each male that bedded him with promises of more. His skin turning pale with each touch those leeches of rich men laid their hands on him. His hair becoming dull almost stringy with each passing day due to not taking care of it. What is the point of living if he had nothing to his name?

Today wasn't any different from the night before. He had hid from the seedy men in the back ally, only to be found by one of the big belly rich man who had many servants under his belt. The sweaty mustache scratched at his face whenever the older male came close to his face in a sloppy kiss. He whimpered as the big belly male pulled at his skirts; tugging them opened, trying in his drunken state to release the lace ties. Big fat fingers inched upwards and over the thin stockings. When the fingers reached over the edge of the panties that the small young adult had on, the belly of man started to rub over the deflated ball under the panties. His body reacted to the touch, stretching the fabric to the point that it might break; however, his mind cried no.

 _(Rape Scene)_

The large belly of a man tug at his own pair of pants to release his large and thick penis, the smaller adult whimpered as he felt the tip poke at his entrance after he was pressed against the brick wall of one of the many shady shops. Thick fingers fell into his mouth to muffle his cry of pain as he was entered from behind in a rough manner. He felt the large man pull back slightly before plunging forward with strength that had his small body crashing into the building. The other didn't stop his movements until a warm liquid filled his entrance. The larger man pulled away, pulled up his pants and threw down a few coins before walking away with a satisfied smile upon his lips.

 _(End of Rape Scene)_

The smaller male fell to the ground in a heap as he pulled at his skirts to cover himself up. With each pull of fabric, he felt the tears fall down his cheeks. His muffled choked sobs shake his body.

After several minutes and standing on shaky legs, he pulled his panties up to once again cover himself as he moved his skirts to cover his behind. He slowly took in several breathes to calm his racing heart while he rubbed at his eyes to clear them of tears. Once he pulled himself together, he gathered the fallen coins that the older man left behind, before walking away.

He didn't walk two steps before his eyes widen in shock due to the shadow of a man watching him. The form didn't move, but glowing red eyes looked upon him. His own pair of green eyes meet the pair of red eyes. His heart gave a lurch as the man seemed to _glide_ towards him. His body froze as the tall blond male leaned into him after the strange being reached him in the candle light street lamps. Green eyes widen as he felt the cold nose touch his neck as a tongue flutter out to taste his skin. He flinched when the other moved away from with his head tilted to the side as if listening to something. He watched as the red eyes looked him over before he was gone.

He did not dare take a breath until he could no longer see the other's back. Shaking himself out of his shock; however, the fear still played among his mind, but he started to move. His steps frenzy as he tried to forget the red eyes that wanted to devour him.

He made it 'home.'

 _H_ _e didn't see me. He was like a monster from the stories mother told me. I do not know what had saved me that day, nor do I know why; however, I still wanted to see him again even after what he became._

 _~Month later~_

"Boy!" Uncle called out as he came down from upstairs bedroom. Boy shot up from his sleeping position with a jolt of awakens and deep fear. His dark green eyes laid upon his uncle as he stood and waited for the older male to start ordering him around.

"Go down the market and pick up some salted meats and dry beans."

"Yes, sir." He muttered as he watched the large man turn around and walked back up while calling out to his wife. The boy turned away from his standing position to look among his pile of clothes. The cotton dresses were too heavy for the warm weather that had been hitting them lately or the silk dresses were too erotic to wear among a coward. However, he had no choice to, but to wear a cotton dress and with a sigh he picked out a light colored cotton dress.

The light blue dress clung to his body in all of the right places giving him an hourglass styled look that made him look more feminine. He strolled over to the broken mirror and grimaced at his appearance. His very large eyes covered most of his face; a cute, but small nose laid below his willow green eyes. Pale blush colored lips formed a frown as he tried to brush out his hair. The raven locks laid over his shoulders, just touching the floor were pulled into a sideway French Braid that had a few pieces falling into his eyes and around his cheek bones as if framing his face to giving him a softer look. The pieces that fell into his eyes, hid the strangely shaped lighten bolt scar from view. He pulled at the braid lightly to loosening it before turning around and bending down to grab his shoes to place them onto his feet.

The heels clicked softly against the wooden stairs as he walked up them. He stood before the opened door that led out to a spacy living area that his uncle, aunt, and cousin lived in. The pale blue curtains that hung above the windows to block out the afternoon sun while a wooden round table sat in the middle of the kitchen. He slowly took a small non-existing step towards the front door. He walked out into the bright afternoon sun. He held out his hand up to block the rays from his eyes so that they could adjust, before walking to the market.

 _~Line Break~_

Before he could even enter the house his uncle had grabbed the salted meats and the dry beans from his hands before shutting the door in his face and telling him to beat it. He was locked out of the house. He sighed as he made his way down the somewhat empty street.

He made it down the street just as the sun was descending below the horizon. With the street lamps lighten from torches, he glanced around himself and stood in the middle of the stone road. Stars blinked above him, the moon whispering to him, but their words lost on him. It the touch of a hand upon his bare shoulder that had him trying to move away with worry and fear.

He felt sharp fangs sink into his shoulder before he lost all movability. He felt faint as the dark creature drink from him. He cried out in pain as he was suddenly thrown to the ground. He flipped to his back to gaze back up into the creature's redden orbs of hunger.

He felt a pair of hands flip him over before he realized what was going on. The pain started from his shoulder before snaking to cover his entire body. He felt tears fall down from his screwed shut eyes as the pain worked through his veins and arties before coming to a stop at his heart.

It wasn't until three days later that he woke. He shot out of the large bed before anyone could stop him. He only stood. He could only remember the pain that had drenched his body like a tidal wave. He snarled while searching the room. His gaze fell upon a women and man that stood in front of a close door. They only looked at him as if waiting for him to do something with their redden eyes.

"Who?" He asked softly. He was and still is afraid.

"You may call me, Vlad and this is my mate, Anora." Vlad stated with a smile, his redden eyes glowing with wonder. He watched the young child while Anora smiled and signal for the child to take a seat.

"What?" The child asked after taking the seat that was offered by the two.

"Who am I?" He questioned in a small child like voice.

"We are your new family. You are a vampire, just like us. You may call yourself anything." Vlad said slowly as if he was speaking to a two year old. The boy looked at him sharply while he snarled. His eyes widen just the slightest as he focus on something else.

Strange colors circled around the two beings as if they were endless loops. Strings of colors surrounded the two vampires for an example a red one was wrapped around both of their ring fingers, while varies of colors circled around them as if in an endless dance.

"What do you see?" Anora asked softly after the child had calmed down. They were wrapped into a long silence as if the child did not hear her speak.

"Colors." The child muttered after they fell into an hour long silence.

"It's amazing." He said with a smile as he watched two bright yellow strands brighten.

"You do not see anything else?"

"No." He muttered as the yellow bands seemed to dim just the slightest.

"Am I truly a vampire?" He asks after they fell into a silence that lasted a couple of seconds.

"Yes, truly." Vlad stated with a small smile. He did not want to scare the child even more.

"Why?"

"I saw a troubled soul." Anora stated softly. Her smile fell from her face as she remembered the child's pain. A child should not feel such pain in their early lives.

"Why don't I remember?"

"It's common among our kind to not to." Vlad stated while he watched his mate fall silent. The child looked over to Anora to only gasp in shock. A black circle of many strings looped around her form.

"Please." The child whispered as he felt a strong pull to help her. He did not know where the emotion came from, but he did not mind the emotion. He watched as the black bond slowly lifted from her form and danced above her form.

"Please don't feel like that." He muttered as he stood. He wanted to comfort her.

"I am sorry." She mutters as she shook the regret from her form. The black band disappeared like smoke.

"Remarkable." Vlad muttered as he watched the child comfort Anora. He could not even shake her from her depressing thoughts and if this child could. He smiled.

"My boy," The child flinched. Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to stay here?"

"Okay?" Sounding unsure of himself, the boy nodded his head at the other vampire's request.

"What should we call you?" Vlad asked lightly.

The boy looked upon him in wonder. What could he call himself? He didn't have any idea. He leaned into the women's embrace as he thought over the question. It wasn't until several hours later that he smiled and called out his name.

"Ari."

 _After changing my name, I was lost into history. I didn't remember the blonde confederate soldier until I saw him walking up the steps of the high school that I had enrolled myself in, but he was with a pixie like vampire hanging off his arm._

 _I did not like that very much._


	3. Chapter 3

Ari had walked into the classroom with his gaze down, he had at one point stopped in front of the classroom and his small frame stood there as his _human_ classmates stared at him. His hands were held behind his back (relaxed and non-threatening), rested just at his lower back giving the poster of a rich (greedy) man. A pale pink blush bloomed across his nose, as if embarrassed to be in front of the class room, coated his cheeks with color. His dark green eyes searched the students before switching his gaze to the teacher, who stood behind the front desk waiting for him to speak. He handed the human a half sheet of paper with his name and classes listed on it to the teacher. Fingers brushing each other, Ari gulped while looking straight into his teacher's brown eyes. Finding only normality in the brown orbs, Ari let out a breath.

The teacher smiled softly at the nervous teen before him. His brown eyes soften as he directed him to face the class and introduce himself. He leaned over his desk to sign the half sheet where first period was before he straightened his back and waited for the teen to speak.

Ari looked upon the curious faces of the youth that sat before him. His blush darkened as their eyes dig into him, judging him. His eyes lowered themselves while his hands wrapped themselves around to rest just before his lower back. His fingers pulled at the ends of his shirt in his uneasiness. He nervously bit into his bottom lip as he tried to form words pass the lump that got stuck in the back of his throat.

"It's okay." The teacher whispered with encouragement deep within his words. Ari looked at him from the corner of his eyes before taking a breath to try to calm his nerves.

"Hello." Ari said in a submissive tone. The girls squealed at the strong British accent that had his word enchanting them.

"I'm Ari." He wanted the floor to open up and sallow him whole as the squealing didn't descend in volume and the death glares. _This is not how he is supposed to act like._ Mentally, Ari cursed himself while he gave a shy smile towards the students.

"Ari," The teacher said lightly to gain his attention. Green looked into brown.

"You can take any seat." He pointed out towards the empty seats among the students while turning his back to face the chalk broad. Ari looked among the empty seats and chose one that stood by a window.

Once he taking a seat, Ari leaned back into the seat with a sigh.

He hated math.

 _~Line Break~_

He walked into third period with the same actions from the last two periods that it was starting to get on his last nerve. When had he become so submissive? He had never acted like this in all of the years he has lived. He stood before the class while handing the half sheet to the elderly women that taught his history class.

He dropped his gaze away from his teacher and looked among the students. They looked to be in assign seating or something. He rolled his eyes at the thought of having an assign seat before the elderly women could point him to a chair. He took his seat without arguing.

Once he was seated, the teacher started her lesson by turning off the lights and turning on the projector. He grabbed a notebook from the black shoulder bag he had sat by his feet (and carried around since the start of the school year). Once the notebook was opened to a clean sheet, he wrote down whatever was written before him as if he had done this once before.

Halfway through class the door was suddenly opened with a hurried apology. Ari had looked up from the doodle he had been drawing on the same page of his notes to only freeze at the couple that had stood in the doorway with the female apologizing to the teacher. The very same blonde confederate soldier (that he had first meet when he had first entered his teens) stood with a pixie girl holding onto his hand. Ari felt the ripple of a growl form deep within his throat before he could stop the soft sound from escaping, it had passed his lips lowly. His grip on the wooden pencil had broken in half due to the force behind his grip. His eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the two take their seats after the elderly women had told them calmly to take their seats.

Ari had sat in his seat seething until the bell for lunch had rung like screeching tires.

He had rose from his seat, after the lights were turned back on, and was dismissed from the older women. He blinked at the sudden brightness before closing the notebook that he had been using to draw a pixie like female dying by his hands. He felt the edge of his fangs bite into his bottom lip due to the sudden emotion, anger, showing up in the middle of his thought.

After shoving the notebook into his shoulder bag, Ari left the classroom without looking back towards the students that were still packing. He had took slow steps towards the lunch room as he thought over his day. Everything was going so well, until a pixie decided to waltzes into the classroom with his soldier.

"Brother!" Ari stood frozen in the middle of the hall as his head shot towards the cry as if shock to see the one who had called him. He looked upon his sister that had been running down the hall to catch up with him.

"I thought you were going to wait." She pouted as she spoke her disappointment. She looked more like a child than a teen. Ari rolled his eyes at her act before grabbing her hand and leading them both into the lunch room.

"What do you want to eat?" Ari asked after he had stood off to the side next to be next to his sister who had stood in the line for a meal. He watched her as she looked over the different trays before sticking her nose up at the choices.

"Should have brought a lunch." She complained as she distastefully gazed down at the mush that were on similar trays.

"Too late now. Pick something."

"Fine." She stated with her eyes narrowed not liking the choice of picking up one of the meals. She leaned onto her toes to pick up a tray before she paid for it when they had reached the register. They walked over to one of the empty tables and both took a seat that were facing each other. She looked over to her brooding brother with a frown upon her lips.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked after she saw him glare daggers towards someone for the tenth time in less of a second.

"Nothing." He states while looking down at the blue table. He heard his sister snort before rolling her eyes as she took a bite into her tuna sandwich.

"Really?" She asked after she took a sip of her milk. They had sunk into a few minutes of silence. She waited for her brother to speak up or to just walk away from her, like he was doing right now. She sighed before standing and dropping her lunch into the trash before following her pouting brother.

"What happened?" She asked once they were away from other people. Ari leaned against a locker as he slid down to the floor. He heard his sister lean on the end of her toes while leaning down to look at him. He looked up into her golden ember eyes for a moment before sighing.

"A pixie." He mutters out with a growl falling from his lips. She only raised her brow while repeating his answer in a questioning way.

"Yes a fucking pixie! A pixie is hanging all over him. I saw him first, not her."

She placed her hand in front of her mouth to hide the smile that broke across her lips. She felt her shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. She laid a hand onto his prop up knee while leaning in to bring their faces close.

"Is that all? Really brother?" She asked after she caught his gaze with her own. She lifted his chin slightly as if she was going to kiss him.

"Hiding away isn't going to get you your man, you know?"

"I know." He states. The way he looked it was like he was giving up.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger. I can't fight that, I mean look at me! I'm nothing like her." And she did look at him. The long raven black locks (braided loosely), large child-like eyes that were the color of the forest floor (so green that it also reminded her of gems in dark caves waiting to be picked up and looked upon), pale creamy skin that looked to be silvery in just the right lighting. His frame short, but his limbs long and thin, giving him a scarecrow look; however, his wide hips and smaller chest gave him an hour glass look.

"You never know until you try." She states as she pulled them upwards. Once standing on their feet, the bell for class ringed signaling that class was about to once again start. Ari growled lightly as he was led towards their next class together.

"Besides, I'm sure that if you take a look you'll see-"

"I am not looking at their love line!" He cuts in with an anger growl rumbling from deep within his chest. She looked down at her brother before shaking her head and walked into the classroom.

 _~Line Break~_

Ari stomped up the stairs to only freeze in mid-step due to someone standing at the landing between the porch and the last step. He glared at the blonde vampire that had been standing before the door. Said blonde vampire smiled kindly down towards him.

"I don't know if they are up yet." Ari states before the other could speak. He felt his sister stand next to him and he looked over towards her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She states with a smile before walking pass both man to enter the house. She left the door opened for both could walk inside. Ari led the stranger into his home.

"Think you could wake mother and father?" Ari asked from the kitchen doorway as he watched his sister try to devour all their (the food that they had just restock because she had eaten all of it the night before) food in one go.

"I could." She trilled off as she stuffed her face with a turkey leg that she had grabbed out of the fridge. Shaking his head at his sister's actions, he turned away from the scene with a soft smile.

"I'll be a minute." He muttered (dropping the smile before entering the living area) to their visiting guest. He saw the blonde vampire nod his head before he turned to walk up to the second floor where his mother and father were still sleeping. He slowly made his way down the hall that was just off to the right of the stairs, while listening for any sounds to identify that his parents were up or not.

He had knocked on the door that sat at the end of the hall with a frown upon his child-like face. He heard a silent "fuck" whispered inside of the room, before a rushing of some sorts was near the door. (Ari raised a brow in wonder.) The door was thrown opened and a half naked vampire stood before him that was giving Ari a look that didn't scare him, but made him chuckled.

"What?" The older vampire hissed out with sleep still evidently in his voice and eyes. The glowing redden irises lighten as the older vampire rubbed at them to wake himself a little. Ari lifted his brow in questioning before his own eyes fell onto his mother who stood behind his father's back. Her smile warmed him when she looked at him with that soft smile of hers.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked lightly with her motherly smile upon her lips. Sleep fell from her smoky red eyes as she tried to stay awake. It was a long flight back into town for the two older vampires. He couldn't blame them for being tried.

"Someone is here." He states after he turns from them, not wanting to impose on their time with each other.

"He is waiting down stairs, sir." The old southern accent making his words seem deeper and hard to understand. His mother frowned as she tried to think who would be over at this time of day while his father started down the hall while pulling on a shirt that he had grabbed before leaving the room. Ari watched the back of his sire before turning to his mother.

"How was school?" She asked lightly as she walked further into the bedroom. The dark drapes blocked out the sun from entering the room, darkening it. Ari found his mother sitting at the mirror and with a fond smile, after he followed his mother inside.

"Fine." He says after he brushed his mother's hair. The soft rosy redden curls falling over her shoulders to lay in the middle of her back. The curls framed her heart-shaped face and her bangs fell into her redden eyes giving her a look that was from the late sixties.

"You are going to need feed soon. You and father." Ari mumbled as he sat down the brush and started to separate the layers into smaller ones to work with.

"What about you dear?" She asked, leaning into his touch as he worked.

"After father comes back from his dinner than I will feed." He states as he pulled the few top layers from her head and pinched them between his fingers. He placed a clip to hold the hair together before he gazed at his mother's reflection.

"We should see who this guest is before your father does something silly again." His mother stated as she stood up. She grabbed a button up dress from her closet before walking out of the room. Ari followed while chuckling. The last time his father acted up, coasted them a few heated words from the Volturi.

Ari and his mother stood in the doorway the lead into the living room. Their guest had somehow brought more of his coven in between the time Ari had left. Ari's eyes looked upon the 'children's' faces before his gaze stopped upon a pair of topaz orbs. He felt his mother's hand guide him into the room, but his gaze never left the ones that held his in a captive trance.

They were once red.

They once were a brown.

Was he the monster I saw that night? Or, the man from the day he saved me?

 _Is he the monster I once saw that night, or is he something worst?_


	4. Chapter 4

They were now a topaz color. His eyes.

Ari sat down next to his father, gaze held onto the only captive pair of topaz colored eyes. His eyes were red once, the very same red that he held when he was in need for a meal, pointed jaw with pale and smooth skin, like porcelain. Chin length hair, brown, but lighter than he remembered. When he looked up back into those captive eyes, Ari blushed lightly, color forming under his cheeks, shocking the coven.

"You are human?" The blonde male questioned softly as if trying to comfort those around him. Ari had noticed how every _child_ stiffen at the question, but he smiled sweetly.

"I have no heartbeat, but could make it beat." Ari stated with his eyes cleared, his now non beating heart did not skip. The others looked shock where they had been listening to the child's beating heat. Ari glanced up at his father and mother for a moment, stood up and smiled a soft smile.

"Do forgive me; however, I must take my leave." Ari stated before standing and made his way out of the room. He had always been a freak, now his one love would look at him like everyone has. That one look, the strange look every time he had gotten when he lived in his own time. As he walked away, he felt their eyes on him, judging him. When he walked past the thrust hole, he stepped to the side, out of view, and started to listen in.

"Is that his gift?" One of the girls questioned. Ari drew in a breath, hoping that his father, nor his mother would tell the truth. It would put him in a rough spot, having their eyes on him, watching him, judging him as if he was a freak. A freak, he heard those to words whispered in his thoughts.

"You would have to ask him if you truly wish to know." His mother answered softly as if knowing he was listening in on the conversation. He smiled softly at the slight disappointed sighs. His mood lifted slightly before turning and walking away.

Eyes, green, jewel like, stared at the mirror that sat in his bedroom. They never changed color, not a red or topaz colored, and they don't know. However; Hermione says that it could be something before he was changed. A light pink flush made his skin look alive, healthy, and _normal_. Then he smiled, widely. Smooth and straight white teeth, sharp to the touch. He dropped his smile and blinked.

He blinked again. The mist like bands in the mirror were a horrifying ash like color. _Death._ The mist bands tangled together as if two lovers dancing the Tango together. Then another mist like band slithered between the two ashen bands. This new band was more solid and brighter. The bands was a yellow like the sun, _happiness_ , but where could these be coming from. It's not like the other coven could projected their emotions or project them directly towards him. It is not possible.

He lifted his hand to the mirror, the tip of his fingers touched the surface of the mirror before delving deeper into it. It felt like water, it was like the mirror was not a mirror, but something else completely. His eyes stayed on all three bands, his thin fingers grasped them all in the middle, gathering them in his palm. He lifted them to his face, his eyes closed briefly, his lips touched the ashen color mist before he could stop himself.

 _All he could see were their eyes on him. The hate, the want and so much more…so much more that he felt his insides curl and shake as if frighten what these mortals would do to him. He felt the burn start at the base of his adams apple and travel up his throat. It was the first signs of his thirst, he licked his lips. Hear their heart beats, the soft beatings begging him to devour them._

 _There were children. Small children._

 _He did not care._

 _He took a step towards them. Words he could not hear were whispered and echoed in his head. He ignored the voice that sounded like the blonde vampire that was visiting Ari's home right now._

Ari slammed his hand against the mirror, breaking the connection. Glass shattered, skin broke as said glass fell into his hand. Blood poured out of the wounds he had gain, the mirror was flung behind him. The frame shattered against the wall, glass and metal falling to the floor with a hard thud. His eyes opened with a sharp growl left his lips, he turned to face the door, ready to leave; however, before he could leave, his door opened.

"Ari?" The brown hair female questioned, fear and worry written in her eyes. The other female stood behind the younger one, watching as the two teens circle one another.

"Ari, answer me, please." She whispered, knowing the other could hear her just fine. Ari growled when their eyes meet, she whimpered, knowing what could happen. Ari stepped towards her, his eyes non-seeing. The slight glow to them, told her that he was seeing _them_ and not her. Now, she had to get his attention before he attacked her due to the memory that was attached to the bands. She lowered herself to the floor, ready to attack; however, the male before her stood relaxed.

His smile did not give her chills, nor did it give her any warning of the emotions that circled around him. However, she could smell the remorse, hurt, anger, and regret. Knowing nothing of the memory, she could not tell if he was feeling the wearer emotions or his own.

"Sister." He choked out, lost in the memory. The tears shocked her as they fell down his pale cheeks that now held a rosy tone to them. His glossy green eyes shown with great fear as if he was seeing something beyond her. That look brought her own tears to her eyes, the slight widen of brown eyes and the choked sob from her shook the other teen out of his trance. She walked towards him, tears in their eyes, wrapped her arms around him as he broke down.

Their mother soon joined them.

Back downstairs, the master of the house, stood and glanced at the visiting coven with narrowed eyes. Those eyes laid upon the oldest vampire son, who only looked confused as if he did not understand why the other was glaring at him. The scent of tears waft down to them, shocking them, to glance at the empty hall.

"Please excuse me and see yourselves out." Vlad sounded polite; however, the way he worded himself, he was ordering them out. He watched as they stood and left, he heard the front door close behind them. Vlad then made his way up those stairs, to only be meet with his wife. The look he gave her asked for an explanation.

She guide him back down the stairs, and towards the kitchen where she sat him down at the island. She faced him, kept her hands on him, knowing how protective he is with their oldest child. She drew a breath in, and looked him in his eyes and with an uneven voice, she spoke:

"Ari had seen a vision from a death bond." She forced him to sit when he tried to raise from his seat. He grumbled under his breath for a moment before he looked at her with a 'will you continue' look. She smacked him against his leg with a glare. She stood an half a step back, hands crossed and knuckles white. She was not one to raise her hands to kill; however, he had not known her before she was changed. Looking at her now, Vlad remembered how she had stood before Aro and had him in his place before either of his guards or brothers could move.

"It was a bond attached to one of those vampires." She stated, her hiss was strange to the ears of Vlad because he had never heard her hiss in such a way that it did not sound like an animal or human.

"How do you know?" He questioned her, with his eyes down cast, knowing that if he looked at her now, her eyes would be glowing blood red. The gift she was handed was one he did not know or heard before in his long life until his oldest son had walked into their lives.

"I could see it playing out in front of me. That boy Edward, has done many things, things that Ari had seen and has cried over. Hermione has not left his side since he fell asleep in her arms." She answered, her eyes off to the side. They never avoid eye contact, knowing if they did not look that the other would get the wrong idea, but in this case, they had too. Her gift would let her see her mates' worst times, be in the past or future.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to be sure that he was not going to question the wrong child.

"Yes."

*Line Break*

Hermione glanced back down at her older brother with a frown. The tears had stopped at one point, but the torment in his eyes has not. He would not tell her what he had seen, even when she told him that she could handle anything could he tell her. He shook his head and held her tighter.

She brushed his bangs back, a comfort that he had never been learned before turning, her eyes soften as she leaned down. She kissed his cheeks, cleaning the tears off with the pad of her thumb before slowly slipping out from under him.

"I will protect you from everything if I could. I know I could not this time. I am sorry for that, brother." She whispered before turning. She started for the door when a small tug pulled her to a stop. A pale hand had gripped the end of her sweater and was not letting go even when she faced the one who held her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sister." He whispered before letting go. The end of Hermione's sweater was then let go and the hand fell to the floor. She smiled softly, knowing that already, but she could not accept his words. She should have seen that he was not alright when he had first walked out, but she did not. She could not be there for him through his vision, he was alone. For that, she was sorry.

She walked out of the room, hoping that her older brother would not have a nightmare of what he saw, before closing the door. She made her way downstairs and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear the soft voices of her parents. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen before knocking on the doorframe.

Two pairs of eyes glanced over to her before looking away. She noticed that her mother had wrapped her eyes up between the times that she had left the room and when Hermione had come down that stairs. She walked inside the fair sized room with a frown.

"Who's bond?" She questioned, her voice vibrating with a growl that started at the base of her vocal cords. Her father stood from his seat and made his way towards her. His hands held her own pair and guide her to the chair. He kept his grip on her hands, making her fingers straight and to not curl when she found out the truth. Hermione looked over to her mother, waiting for an answer from her.

"Edward, the oldest child of the Cullen Convent." She answered her daughter's question. She smelt the blood first before seeing her mate crouching with his hands pulled to his chest. She glanced over to her daughter's form. Which was hovering over the sick, her hands gripping the edge of the sick, the scent in the room changed. A scent that they recognized since meeting their daughter that faithful night, under the full moon.

"Do you know what-"Vlad started to ask, but his voice was stopped when their daughter turned to face them. The glow of Hermione's eyes were dark, black, and they did not know what to do. It was like that night under the full moon.

She growled. The sound echoed around the house, shaking the old frames that held the sides of the house.

"You must calm yourself." A new voice sounded in the room, surprising all who was there. Ari had woken up at the noises that they were making.

"Calm." He ordered, his own pair of eyes glowing. The sudden ordered shocked her, but did not stopped her. She stepped towards them. All three vampires glanced at one another. She scented the air. Ari walked in front of his parents, his long hair swaying behind him as the wind in the small room picked up.

"You will calm yourself, before I force you to calm." Ari stood at his full height, his eyes narrowed, and his voice strong and unmoving with emotion. The sound of his unbreakable voice shook the female out of her rage.

"Ari." She whispered before wrapping her arms around him. Ari sighed before returning the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning was bright, but cloudy and Ari wanted to drown due to his head killing him as if he had gone drinking the night before. He rubbed at his tired eyes as he slowly made his way towards the bathroom. Just reaching the bathroom, he locked the door after closing the door behind himself. He walked over to the mirror and the appearance that he saw was not good. Eyes blood shot, hair a mess of curls that laid against his head like a nest, his complex was pale. Paler than normal, one that made him stand out more than he did already.

Yawning and turning away from the mirror, Ari faced the shower stall while leaning to turn on the warm water on. He had waited for it to warm up and once steam smoked the room, Ari walked into the stall while closing the shower door. The heated water didn't sting his pale skin, but turned his light complex to a rosy blush that covered his front and back as if he was alive. He then looked over to the side where the soaps laid sitting against the wall and with his right hand he picked up his body wash.

Spreading the soapy studs over his body, Ari stepped under the shower head to rinse off the soap. Next he picked up his shampoo and lathered his hair from roots to ends. He flipped his hair to the side to rinse the soap out of his hair. He then grabbed the conditioner from the counter and made a small dime sized of soap into his hand. He rubbed his hands together before running his fingers through his hair to untangle his mane. Once every inch of strand was cover in soap, Ari let the water rinse the soap out. He smelled like cherry blossoms on a crisped morning in the fall.

Turning the water off without looking at the handles, before Ari grabbed the towel that was hanging off a silver rod that was attached to the wall, he once again picked up the conditioner from the counter and with the same dime size and made sure to flip his hair and scrunched his hair as if to squeeze the water out; once done, Ari stepped out with the towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Drying his body quickly, Ari wrapped his hair into the dark green, cotton like towel. He walked over to the sink and took his tooth brush and started to brush his teeth. Once he finished, Ari walked over to his clothes.

He bent down to grab his boxer shorts before slipping them on. Once on, he grabbed for his black skinny jeans that fit over his swimmer legs and just hung low on his hips. The jeans curved around his bottom just right while the front let him breathe just a little. They ripped at the knees as if he had worn them to many times before. After zipping his zipper, Ari went to grab for his shirt that hung loose around his chest and shoulders as the selves ran passed his fingers as if to cover them. As the sleeves fell down his arms, he caught sight of the silvery marks on his wrist, he paused just for a moment, before shaking his head to erase the memories that had gathered behind his mind eye.

Ari picked up his PJ's, from the night before, from the floor before facing the door. He saw how the door rattled as if someone was banging on it. He smirked before unlocking the door and stared at his irritated sister.

"All yours." He chuckles as he steps around his her. She looked at him before gazing longingly at the shower before looking at him again.

"Better not have used all the hot water." She growls out before slamming the door shut, before Ari could speak. He shrugged his shoulders before walking back to his room. He walked in and sighed, remembering how broken his room had looked the day before. He and Hermione had cleaned and repaired all of the destroyed furniture even though it took all day and he had thanked her all night before she had passed out on his bed. He had to sleep on the couch in the living room, until his parents got home for they had gone out of town to feed.

He walked over to his closet and opened the large oak doors with a small huff as if they were heavy to him. He hated the blasted thing, it reminded him of his time before he and Hermione had traveled around Britain. He had then grabbed a pair of short heeled shoes and a white/silver scarf from the shelves. He walked over to his dresser that stood next to the window; it somehow had avoided being hit from the day before and grabbed a pair of socks.

Ari sat down at the end of his bed and sat his shoes onto the blankets with the scarf sitting next to them. He looked over to his full length mirror as he unwrapped his hair from the towel. The long strands fell over his shoulders as he went to place the towel down onto a metal rod that sat above his laundry basket. Grabbing the brush and a blow dryer, Ari dried his hair. Once the strands were completely dried, Ari brushed his fingers through his strands as he parted them in three separately bands. He braided them to the side and once coming to the ends, Ari wrapped them in a white hair tie. Once tied, Ari pulled the braid to loosen it so the shorter pieces would frame his face. His bangs fell into his eyes before he grabbed a silver and white pin. He pulled his bangs to the side slightly before pining it back. Another pin followed. He gazed into the mirror with emerald green eyes.

"I look good." He mumbled to himself as he turned around to grab the scarf off his bed. He wrapped it around his neck twice before position it so that it hung just below his chest bone in an infinity symbol. Once that was done, he placed his socks onto his feet and he picked up his shoes after sitting on the edge of his bed. He placed the short heeled, ankle boots onto his feet.

He stood from the bed and grabbed his shoulder bag from the floor before walking out of his room. He had made his way down into the kitchen.

"How is it you finish before I do, Mione?" Ari asked once he noticed his sister once again looking through the fridge.

"I don't know. You just take forever." She stated with a package of meat between her teeth. Ari rolled his eyes at the sight she was making before glancing at the clock.

"Mother and Father returned late last night. Drunk off their asses." Ari stated as he sat on a stool to watch his younger sibling moved around the kitchen.

"Kind of figured. They woke me up walking up the stairs." She stated after placing the package of meat onto the counter. She had three kinds of meat before her and one type of bread. Ari lifted his brow.

"What are you making?"

"Lunch." Hermione shrugged as she started to make her sandwiches. Ari only nod his head as he slowly turned away from his sister. How can she eat that much and still be the skinner than a twig?

"Ready?" Ari asked after ten minutes of silence. Hermione stood at his side with her lunch in a paper bag and her book bag already on her back. Ari smiled at his sister before grabbing his bag and left the house.

Hermione and Ari had started to walk down the road with light smiles upon their faces. The day was starting to clear up; however, their smiles dropped when they arrived at the parking lot of their school.

"Was school canceled?" Ari asked as he looked over the parking lot, lost and confused. Not a signal car or student stood in the lot. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Someone would have called, right? "Why didn't anyone call?" Ari asked as he grew frustrated.

He suddenly dropped his gaze to the concrete with a gasp. Hermione looked over to him with worry painted on her face. She went to hold him by the shoulders when she saw it. The Cullens were standing there watching them as if they were judging them for something that they had done. She sniffed the air judging the scent around them. She raised a brow. They weren't showing any aggressive signs, nor were their scents telling her anything.

"Ari?" She asked when his gaze didn't shift. She slowly closed the gap between them while keeping an eye on the other vampires. She leaned into his shoulder while she dropped her gaze towards him for a second. "What is it?"

"Blame." She heard him mumble over and over. She looked over to them before the sound of students moving about. She jumped about a foot into the air at the sudden sound. Ari finally looked up from the ground to look at his sister and pulled her towards the Cullens. Before Hermione could trip over her own feet, Ari held her around her waist to steady her. The sudden cold skin touching her had her gasping. Ari had never touched her first; she had always made the first move.

They walked passed the other vampires without looking at them. Hermione dropped her gaze towards her brother to watch him. His gaze never moved from the Cullens. Hermione dropped her gaze and let her brother guide her away from the Cullens. They both walked to their first periods.

Ari left his sister at the art class room before making his way to his old literature class before the first bell ring. He walked into the room just as the bell was ringing, after he stood before the door for a second to start breathing. His gaze may have left the Cullens, but the colorful bands that surround the family have not. He wanted to burn the image from his mind.

He made it through his first two classes without any difficulty, but when he walked into his third period he felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise. There is going to be trouble and he just doesn't know when it'll happen. He felt the eyes of Alice Cullen and Jasper Cullen watching him, baiting him to break on their watch. He sensed that his sister wasn't doing any trouble if the way her scent was playing through the entire school.

He should feel happy that his soldier, Jasper is looking at him; however, having his soldier looking at him in distress, did not sit well.. Their eyes bored into his back and the hard, cool gaze isn't lifting. They answered questions that was thrown their way without any trouble, but that didn't stop the stares. He was starting to grow upset. Ari kept glancing at the clock, wishing for it to go faster, to signal that class was over and he could leave before they could trap him in a corner like an animal. He felt his sister grow so agitated that she had raced pass his classroom towards the girls' bathroom. He raised his hand in the middle of the teacher's speech. He waited until he was noticed before asking to leave because he wasn't feeling well. His request granted, Ari stood and walked out the classroom with those pair of eyes watching him.

He walked down to the girls' bathroom and stood before the door debating if he should go in or not. His concern for his sister won out the concern for entering the girls' bathroom and before he thought of it, he walked inside the room. He stood for a moment to look around. Seconds of just standing, he heard the sounds of harsh vomiting. He wrinkled his nose at the sound and smell, but made his way towards the last stall. He knocked softly hoping it would be his sister and not someone else.

Quick scuffling as feet moved around told him that the person behind the closed stall was standing up and looking at the door. He watched as the door opened slowly. He sighed in relief; his sister stood before him with her hair falling into her face and redden eyes as if she was crying just moments before he had walked in. He looked at her with worry deep within his eyes as he stepped back to let her out.

"Okay?" He asked once she was done at the sink. She leaned against the sink with her hands propped up behind her, holding her up. She didn't speak to him for several moments and when she looked upon his form, Ari had to hurriedly support her weight.

"The moon." She gasped out before her warm ember, brown eyes closed as her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. Ari took her form into his arms and held her in the bridal style before leaving the bathroom. He walked to the office that sat at the front of the building quickly. He could feel the shifting muscles moving under her skin, reshaping. He pulled her close to his cold chest and held his breath as he tried to the open the office door. The secretary noticed them and before Ari could open the door, she held it opened while gesturing them in.

"Please call my father, my sister isn't feeling well. I found her in the middle of the hall passed out." Ari said as he sat his sister down onto one of the couches that stood by the office door. "If you can't get ahold of him, please just let me take her home." Ari stated after the third ring of the phone.

"You can leave." The secretary said as she stood to hold the door open for them. She watched them leave the school building before turning away. Ari looked back to a speck of building and without thinking; he raced through the forest towards their home. He didn't care if anyone saw him.

He burst into the house through the back door. He slammed the door closed with his foot before turning to the basement doors. He kicked them opened and ran down the stairs. Skin had started to break and blood freely ran down her body. He sat her down onto the carpeted floor and watched as his sister turned into a large ember colored with soft brown highlights, wolf. He stood there watching the skin break, bone reform as muscles followed the white fragments. He watched how the fur started to run down her spin before spreading outward as the spin protrude from the skin. Then he noticed how her jaw broke in places to make it large and longer. Her nose dropped as her eyes became more primal. Fangs extended from her k-nines and just touching her bottom lip while her jaw reformed and held itself in place as fur worked to cover the exposed skin.

Once the transformation was over, Ari dropped to his knees and held her muzzle close to his body. He felt her move into his touch and nudged at him. He fell backwards lightly onto his back and he watched how the wolf of his sister nudged his side with her nose. She pushed him to his side so she could curl around him. He let her curl herself against his back.

Vlad (hearing the back door slam opened) walked down from the second floor to the kitchen in seconds where he watched the screen door was left opened. A few cracks snaked from the bottom of the wooden door was seen in the low lighting as he walked passed it. He noticed that the basement door was kicked opened. He was down the stairs in seconds.

He found his children curled up on the floor with blood sinking into one of their clothes. He walked over to them and bend down to their level and stared into his son's eyes before asking "What are you doing?"

"She was changing in the middle of class." Ari stated with a shrug. Hermione looked up from between Ari's neck and shoulder to stare into her father's red eyes. They had darkened slightly. She picked her head up from Ari and nudged her father. He fell onto his bottom with a frown. She licked his face before curling up against Ari again.

"Means we can't hunt tonight." Vlad mumbled under his breath as he wiped off the saliva from the wolf off his face. "You need to hunt." He stated while he laid a hand onto his daughter's fur and started to brush his hand through it. She needed a good cut and soon. "Maybe after she lets you up."

"I agree. You can cut her fur, can't you?" Ari said as he tried to move from the wolf's grasp. The soft whimper like whine stilled his movements for a moment. Vlad nod his head as he tried to get his daughter off his son. He was under her large paw before either could really move. "Well, this is going to take a while."

"I agree."

It wasn't several hours later that Hermione had let either up from the floor. Ari kept her entertain while Vlad started up the bath for the wolf. Ari dodged a paw that was aiming for his side while holding the large dog toy further away from her. She wagged her tail back and forth while her tongue hanged out from her mouth. Ari threw the toy across the room before she could swipe for the toy again. The giant wolf went after it. He looked over to his father who nodded towards him.

Now they had to trick the smart wolf into the bath tub.

Two hours later, soap suds on their body found Ari and Vlad growling at the somewhat dried wolf. She's a blasted dog, not a cat! Ari stood in front of her while Vlad stood behind her. Together they slowly made their way towards the bath tub.

With a last ditch of hope and luck, Ari jumped in the air and went to grab the wolf's neck. Vlad took her legs out from under her and with both of them grabbing at her, they made their way towards the bath tub with the thrashing wolf. Vlad and Ari looked at each other before they just threw her into the tub. She land onto her feet in the soapy water. She pouted at them before sitting. Vlad looked at his son with a smile before turning towards his daughter.

"Okay, you can go hunt and I'll finish up here." Vlad stated as he slowly made his way towards the wolf. He was on high alert. The paw rose slowly with each step he took towards her. It was smashed into the water when Vlad was close enough to start washing the wet matted fur. Water rained. He cursed as he glared hard at his daughter. "That wasn't nice." He mutters as he stands there with one hand on his hip while one finger pointed out towards her, a complete copy of their mother. Ari left the room chuckling at the sight.

Walking up to his room, Ari opened the closet with daft hands. He looked among the dark colored fabrics with a smile. He was in his element. He picked out a short styled dress with matching heels before closing the doors. He threw the articles onto his bed as he walked over to the mirror. He looked and looked. He brushed his hair with his fingers before grabbing the brush and brushing the tangles out. He grabbed a simple black band and kept it on his wrist; next he took a comb and started to part his hair. He pulled one half up and teased it. He copied with the other side. He shook his head out before he grabbed the hairspray can. He sprayed his hair before he took out a small makeup bag from his sock drew. He looked through it to find his black eyeliner. He grabbed the pencil from the bag and held it in his mouth while he searched for his mascara. Once he found the mascara, he set the bag onto the dresser and placed the mascara next to it. He grabbed the eyeliner and started to doll up his eyes.

Once the eye makeup was done, Ari smiled and turned to his bed. He picked up the dress and slipped it on by putting his legs in first. The skin tight dress fit to his body, bringing out his natural curves that any female would die for. The dress didn't cover his shoulders instead it curved around them. The back of the dress was torn with a razor blade as if it was design like that. The edge of the dress stopped just below his thighs.

He opened his sock drew and rummaged through it. He pulled out a pair of black stockings. He rolled them over his legs and latched the side strings from his panties to hold them under his dress. He walked over to the bed and grabbed his shoes before taking a seat. He crossed his right over his left to slip on his right shoe. The heel was five inches long and covered in black leather of an animal of some sorts. He grabbed ahold of the straps of the heel and wrapped them around his ankle before latching the claps together. He repeated the process with his left foot. He stood and glanced at the mirror.

He looked good, more than good. He looked fine, hot even. He frown slightly before walking over to his makeup bag and pulled out a lip gloss from it. He placed the pale pink blush colored gloss over his lips before leaving the house with only his keys and fake ID.

The air danced around his form as he ran through the forest. He avoided the more scented areas where the Cullen's hunt as he moved across the land. The wind made his wild mane even wilder and the crazed look that entered his eyes had him feeling like he was flying. He missed flying.

He made it to the club in three minutes and he smiled while he got in line. The line moved pretty quickly and before Ari knew it, he was inside the building. His pale skin was reflecting the lights that kept flashing with every song that the DJ was playing at the moment. He made his way to the dance floor and gazed openly judging his next possible next meal. That's when his eyes laden on topaz. He gasped before he snarled and started to think to leave, but before he started to move out of the club, the topaz eyed vampire started to walk towards him.

Ari sighed, it's not like he could leave. They would just follow. He watched as the other moved even closer to his person and before he knew it, Ari had pulled the form close to his body. He saw the discomfort before the emotion was hidden from the club's light. He smiled lightly as he laid a hand on the vampire's waist. He curved his body against the other while looking up into those odd topaz eyes.

A new song blasted on the speakers and Ari used the new beat to slowly start rolling his hips while he swayed back and forth. He tried to get the other to move just the slightest. He growled low, the sounds lost among the bass that was making his body vibrate slightly. He used his sight to pull on the one of the bands that he could see and twisted forward. He worked it so that Ari and his partner were dancing comfortable.

Ari turned his back to the vampire and pulled the vampire's hands to his waist as he ground his hips into the others. He rolled them while he let the other help guide his hips. His gaze freely searched among the club for his next meal.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the body behind him rolled their hips forward and a nails dug into his hips harshly. Ari smiled.

"Careful Jasper," Ari whispered so only the other would hear him. Jasper only held the younger vampire closer to his body and leaned in to hear the other speak. "You have a mate. What would she think?" He asked after he had gain the other's attention. Jasper only held onto his hips as Ari rolled them as he moved downward. He held his arms up and as he went down he laid them upon the vampire's chest and sexually ran them down his chest before he came back up.

Jasper didn't give a second thought to his wife who was meters away from them. His mind and eyes were only on this small body in front of him. The topaz eyes darken with need as he licked the other's neck while he ran his hands down Ari's side before he laid his hands back onto his hips. Ari gasped as the hands moved among his side, he was not expecting for the older vampire to do anything.

Ari opened his eyes to stare at his next meal. The blood sang to him, but he didn't want to move away from Jasper. He looked back at the vampire and faced him while he thought it over. He leaned into the vampire's touch as the next song came on. The beat was different. He had never heard anything like this before.

He gazed into the topaz eyes and made up his mind. He pulled onto another band of emotions and had it snake around Jasper's body. The band gave him a halo as it curled around his chest before moving back up towards his head. Ari smiled lightly and he guide the dazed Vampire into a darken corner. He pushed the other into the wall and covered the hard chest with his own. He smashed his lips into the others and started a duel of tongues. Not needing to breath, they didn't part for several minutes. Once their lips were parted, Ari started to lay butterfly kisses down the vampire's neck.

He pulled on another band of emotion and he pulled hard. He felt the other grip him hard, nails dragging blood from his arms slowly tickled downwards. Ari groaned lightly as he ground his hips into the others. The primal growl of the other stiffen him even more. He dragged his fangs over the tender marble flesh of Jasper, licking to taste the smooth skin. He moaned again.

Without further due, Ari sank his fangs into the flesh. He worked his tongue to bring forth blood. His tongue swirled and twirled as he sucked on the flesh, drawing the blood into his mouth. He drank the fresh vampire blood he had in a long time.

Jasper dug his nails down the arm as he felt himself coming undone. He gasped when a sting from his shoulder hit his nerves and race up to his lost mind. He didn't think of it as he felt the last control he had slip.

Ari felt the termers from Jasper as he released his fangs from the flesh. He felt lighter as his control slipped and he came seconds after Jasper did.

He pulled away from the other. Ari smiled lightly at the vampire before he disappeared in the coward. Jasper didn't know what to feel, the emotions he was feeling was released and his mind came back to him after Alice had found him with bite marks on his shoulder.

~Next Day~

Ari woke up to the sun glaring down onto him. He rolled over to his side to avoid the sun, but he didn't go far. Shoes still strapped to his feet dragged him down his bed as if they weighed like tons. He cursed when he sat up and looked around his room. He had come through the window…again. He reached down to his shoes and unclasped them before throwing them to the side. He stood up as he walked around his bed to leave his room, Ari pulled his arms above his head and stretched them. A few pops seconds later, Ari was down the flat of stairs and into the kitchen. He found his sister nursing her head against the family table.

"How was your night?" He asked lightly as he took a seat in front of her. She didn't look up towards, nor did she say anything to him. He shrugged his shoulders before standing up and walking out. He heard her groan while the chair scrapped against the floor.

He walked into the living room where his parents sat. He took a seat in front of his mother, who smiled at him and greeted him while his father only looked at him. Hermione had walked into the room and sat herself into Ari's lap. Ari grunted at her weight before he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"The Cullens are coming over." Vlad stated a couple seconds after everyone had settled down around him. Every pair of eyes were upon the master of the convent, some were shocked while the only pair that surprised Vlad were blank and they had come from his oldest child. Placing that look to the back of his thoughts to look at later, Vlad almost started to speak; however, Hermione jumped to the questioning before he could.

"What? What happened? Why are they coming here? Has anyone done something wrong, Ari? Father? Mother?"

Before they could answer with shocks what's, the doorbell ringed. The first thought that entered his mind was "saved by the bell" before his mind became thoughtless as the Cullens entered the living room. The accusing looks that were being given to them, the bonds that danced like lovers were bright and warm-less, but with very bitter emotions.


End file.
